


His Master's Voice

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Dom Loki (Marvel), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: It's been a long, long time since Tony was able to submit to a dominant.  But with Loki, he can't help himself.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 217





	His Master's Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietCanadian9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/gifts).



> Apparently I write smut when I can't sleep. You can thank QuietCanadian9 for this one. It's based on their prompt, and they were kind enough to beta for me as well.

Tony was in his workshop when FRIDAY interrupted him. “Boss, Mr. Loki is requesting access.”

That wasn’t unusual. They’d become friends since Loki and the Asgardian refugees had moved into Stark Tower seven months ago. “Let him in, FRI.”

The elevator doors opened, and Loki entered. Tony felt warm as the god smiled at him. Something about Loki’s presence always made Tony relax. “Hey, Lokes. What’s up?”

“I was just looking for something to keep me occupied.”

“Fighting the urge for mischief?” Tony teased.

“Always.” Loki’s eyes were even more gorgeous than usual when they crinkled at the corners.

Yeah, Tony might have a tiny crush. He could ignore it.

Loki leaned forward to peer at the mess of wires on the workbench, lightly resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Tell me about your project.”

Tony felt something in him loosen at the casual command. Suddenly thinking was hard. “I’m working on reverse-engineering the gravity controls on your spaceship,” he managed to say.

Loki smiled at him again. “Very clever,” the god told him approvingly. “You’re quite intelligent for a mortal. Definitely smarter than Thor’s people.”

Oh, the praise sounded so lovely. Tony closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Anthony? Are you all right?” Loki sounded far away. Tony leaned his head against the god’s thigh, trying to figure out how he’d gotten on his knees. Huh. Everything felt good. Floaty.

Loki’s hand was stroking his hair. And then somehow he was in his bed, and Loki was next to him. How had he gotten here?

“Relax, Anthony.” Loki was petting his hair again. “I’ll take care of you.”

Tony smiled, and let sleep overtake him.

\---

When he came to, Loki was stretched out next to him, reading on a small tablet. “Hello.” The god gave a small smile, his eyes full of worry. “Are you all right?”

Tony licked his lips, mouth dry. “I’m not sure what happened.”

Loki twisted a wrist in the air, and was suddenly holding a cup of water. He offered it to Tony, who sat up to drink it.

Leaning back against the headboard, bits and pieces came back to him slowly. With horror, Tony realized he’d gone into subspace. With a person not his dominant. Not even someone he was sleeping with. Jesus, Loki must think he was some kind of freak.

“Relax,” Loki said, taking the empty cup and vanishing it. He put a hand on Tony’s arm. “We are still friends.”

Tony took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “So, uh, I guess I should tell you what that was.”

“Go on.” Loki’s eyes were kind.

“Do you know what BDSM is?”

“I do. Your internet is full of interesting things.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “I used to be into it. Like, _really_ into it. Not 24/7, but I did it as often as I could. I never had a regular, uh, dominant, but I played with a lot of people.” He ran a hand through his hair. “After Afghanistan, I couldn’t--” Tony shook his head. “I couldn’t get into the right headspace for it. Not with anyone. My trust issues are massive.”

“But I triggered you somehow.” Loki was frowning.

“Not in a bad way,” Tony rushed to tell him. “I don’t know why it happened, but-- it felt good. Really good.” He knew he was blushing furiously, but there was nothing he could do about it. This whole conversation was humiliating.

Loki was silent for a long moment. Tony was afraid to look at him, afraid Loki was judging him. “Do you wish me to dominate you?”

Tony made himself breathe. “Do you want to?”

Loki said nothing, but his fingers came up and tilted Tony’s face towards his own. Their eyes met. Loki’s were serious, but Tony couldn’t read them. He hadn’t been this nervous in years.

And then Loki kissed him.

It was just a firm press of the god’s mouth against his own, lips sealed. Somehow it felt like a promise. Loki drew back, face grave, long fingers still holding Tony’s chin. “I would have you, Anthony, but I do not share.”

That meant Loki had noticed the women Tony occasionally brought home. Feeling strangely ashamed, he nodded his understanding. “You won’t have to,” he vowed.

“Good. Have you any requests of me, right now?”

Tony shook his head. “No, Sir. Just…” Tony hated himself for having to ask this. “Be careful with me? It’s been a long time, and I’m not sure of myself with this.”

Loki’s smile felt like a benediction. “You are my friend first and foremost. I will not harm you. I swear it.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Tony was starting to feel fuzzy again. It was nice.

Loki chuckled softly. “My poor pet. You need me so much, don’t you.” it was a statement of fact, not a question.

Tony gave into his feelings and closed his eyes. “Yes, Sir.”

Setting aside his forgotten tablet, Loki shifted on the bed and pulled Tony down into his arms. Tony let the god rearrange them both to his satisfaction. He didn’t know why he was so certain Loki would take care of him, but he was. He basked in the warmth of his dom’s concern for his well being, letting his emotions drift along mindlessly for a while.

When he came back to himself, Loki was looking at him. “There you are.”

“Hi.” Tony fought the urge to bury his face in Loki’s chest. This drifting in and out of subspace was ridiculous.

“We’re going to have to do something so you can function, pet.” Loki stroked his hair. “Do you want to play? Perhaps it would calm you.”

Tony wanted nothing more than to submit to Loki. He fought to tamp the wave of desire that hit him. “It might help. Have you ever done it before?”

“I have, but not in a very long time.” Loki kissed his forehead. “I know enough not to harm you. What would you like me to do?”

“Just, uh, maybe a whipping?”

“That sounds delicious, pet.” He tugged Tony’s hair, none too gently. “Stand up. Clothes off,” he ordered, voice commanding.

Tony scrambled to obey. He made himself breathe as he undressed, feeling Loki’s eyes on him. When he was naked, he looked to his dom for the next order, eyes wide.

Loki patted the bed. “Lie down on your stomach.”

Tony did as he was told. Loki rolled onto his side to face Tony and ran a hand over bare skin. “You’re lovely, pet.”

The fuzziness of subspace started creeping up on him again. Part of him wanted to be embarrassed, but the pleasure of sinking into mindlessness pushed all thought aside.

Loki kissed his shoulder blade and stood up. “What’s your safeword?”

“Red for stop, yellow for pause.” Even as out of it as he was, Tony could recite the words drilled into him from years of submission.

Loki petted his buttock. “You know I care about you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Because this isn’t going to feel like it.”

A line of fire crashed down on his ass, and he screamed. It was good, so good, almost too much but not quite. It happened again, and again, and he gave himself up to the agony and the pleasure of it.

His mind quieted once more, and he knew he was moaning softly as Loki continued to beat him. This was everything he needed, everything he’d forgotten he wanted.

The caning stopped, and Tony whined. But then Loki was pressing his body against Tony’s back, and his cock was penetrating him, and Tony felt deliriously happy. He pushed his hips back, offering himself to Loki, and the god groaned as he filled Tony completely.

“You’re being such a good pet for me. So beautiful,” Loki murmured in his ear. Tony’s submissive heart sang with gladness at the praise. He was weeping from pleasure, and he didn’t care.

Loki lifted Tony’s hips and slid a hand beneath him. Long, slick fingers wrapped around his cock, and his awareness contracted to the warmth of Loki’s hand and the heat of Loki inside him. He bucked once, twice, and then came, wetness throbbing out onto the bedspread.

He floated away again as Loki used his pliant body. Tony was glad his master was enjoying himself. It wasn’t long before Loki stilled, come filling him up as Loki whispered praise in his ear.

When he came back down, Loki was holding him close. “Was that what you needed, pet?”

“Yes, Master.”

Loki’s eyes were sparkling. “You were very good for me.”

Tony impulsively hugged him. “Thank you. For everything.”

He wasn’t sure yet if this was going to work, but it was one hell of a start.


End file.
